


Guilty Pleasures

by Raine_Wynd



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cereta's Grading Hell Theatre Snippet, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Provocation, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Cereta's Grading Hell Theatre, prompt: guilty pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

Sometimes, just because he knows what buttons to push, Jim winds Blair up. He feigns problems with his senses or acts like a first-class asshole or a combination of both. It's not that he really has a migraine -- not anymore, not with Blair sleeping every night in their bed, loving him with a depth of emotion Jim swears it has its own signature resonance on that sixth sense he'll deny having. Oh, no. It's just that he knows Blair's guilty pleasure is tied to a fantasy he'll never admit to having, and Jim lives to please Blair. So if one night, Jim explodes, shoves Blair up against the door of the loft, and takes him hard and fast, with only the barest acknowledgement of consent and then proceeds to mark him so thoroughly that Blair is wrung out with the pleasure of it all, it's merely to soothe that savage beast within Jim. It's not because he's wanted to do that since that first meeting, or because Jim's guilty pleasure is Blair. Not at all.


End file.
